SEM of the developing nematode sperm cytoskeleton. -- Nematode sperm = activation involves the reorganization of specialized organelles and the rapid assembly of the MSP protein cytoskeleton in the amoeboid sperm. Because the Ascaris sperm cytoskeleton is visible in live cells with enhanced DIC, it is a valuable phenomenological model for amoeboid motility.